Oh, so insane!
by Neogami
Summary: If you don't like very random, OOC parodies, you shouldn't read this. Because, that is exactly what this is. In this Fanfic, Harry and Ron are the only normal ones. Enjoy.


Hello. This is what comes when I am VERY bored. I hope you enjoy this. It's a parody of Harry Potter. Believe me, I love Harry Potter, but I make fun of _everything_. So, if you don't like it...well, you really didn't have to read it. -akward smile-

Disclaimer: Neogami doesn't own any of the Harry Potter characters, books, movies, or pretty much anything that is Harry Potter. Or...pretty much _anything_ or _anyone_ in this fic. :D

-(-)-(-)--(-)-(-)--(-)-(-)--(-)-(-)--(-)-(-)--(-)-(-)--(-)-(-)--(-)-(-)--(-)-(-)--(-)-(-)--(-)-(-)--(-)-(-)--(-)-(-)--(-)-(-)--(-)-(-)--(-)-(-)--(-)-(-)--(-)-(-)--(-)-(-)--(-)-(-)--(-)-(-)--

It was a bright sunny day for Hogwarts. Harry and his two friends were sitting in the common room, doing homework. Harry stopped working for a minute to look around the room. A few first were years giggling at the floor, Ron was staring at the ceiling with a blank look on his face, and Hermione was making out with a book. '_Waaaait a minute...what the deuce is Hermione DOING?'_ thought Harry as he stared akwardly at Hermione. Ron noticed Harry's wierd look and turned to see Hermione putting her tongue on the book.

"Her-Hermione? What in God's name are you doing to that poor book?" Ron exclaimed, backing away. Hermione looked up from her book, with a crazed and insane grin on her face, and said,

"Are you boys blind? I'm _doing_ my homework!" Harry and Ron exchanged looks of disgust and Harry said,

"Well, we can plainly see that...but, why?" Hermione's face turned red and she hurtled the book across the room.

"SO I CAN GET A GOOD GRADE IN CLASS! ALL OF MY CLASSES' GRADES SUCK! I JUST WANNA PASS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Harry and Ron stared at her in fear for their lives.

"B-But...you have, like, 'Outstanding' s in all of your classes..." Ron said, hesistantly. Just then, Snape came into the room and looked at the red Hermione. His usually ticked off look was wiped off of his face and replaced with a 'dear, God, the world's going to end' look. He ran around the room screaming like a little girl.

"AHHHHH! Oh, no! RUN! RUN LIKE MICHAEL JACKSON IS HERE! EEK!" Snape sreamed. And then, Michael Jackson walked in.

"Hey, little boys! Want some wine coolers?" he said. He glanced over to Snape and smiled. He moonwalked over to him and pulled off his robe revealing a...pink tu-tu? Snape tried his best to cover it up with his hands, doing a poor job.

"UGH! How dare you!" Snape said with disgust, "I challenge you to a duel! A dancing duel!" Michael smiled and said,

"I accept your challenge! Just let me get ready!" Then he ripped off his clothes to reveal an outfit exactly the same as the one he was wearing before. A DJ came through the floor with strobe lights and a dance floor. Snape looked at the DJ and said,

"Hit it." And it was ON. The song 'Hella Good' by No Doubt was playing and Snape was doing the worm while Michael Jackson was doing the moonwalk across the dance floor.

_The waves keep on crashing on me for some reason_

_But your love keeps on coming like a thunderbolt_

Snape did vulgar pelvis thrusts and MJ grabbed his nuts and waved his free arm in the air.

_Come here a little closer_

_'Cause I wanna see you, baby, real close up_

_(Get over here)_

_(Get over here)_

Snape got low to the floor while MJ did the twist.

_You've got me feeling hella good_

_So let's just keep on dancing_

_You hold me like you should_

_So I'm gonna keep on dancing keep on dancing_

Snape and MJ started grinding. The students were staring in disgust. The DJ took spoons and started pulling his eyes out with them. The blood from his eyes spilled onto the cd and it started playing, oddly enough, polka. Snape and Mj exchanged glances and ran out of the room. The DJ, dance floor, and strobe lights, sunk back into the floor and everything returned to normal. Hermione retrieved her book and began to make out with it, Ron stared blankly at the cieling once more, and Harry resumed doing his homework...the way that _normal_ people do it. Yep, you guessed it. Harry started throwing all his homework into the, despite the fact that it was in the middle of the day, brightly lit fire.

-(-)-(-)--(-)-(-)--(-)-(-)--(-)-(-)--(-)-(-)--(-)-(-)--(-)-(-)--(-)-(-)--(-)-(-)--(-)-(-)--(-)-(-)--(-)-(-)--(-)-(-)--(-)-(-)--(-)-(-)--(-)-(-)--(-)-(-)--(-)-(-)--(-)-(-)--(-)-(-)--(-)-(-)--

So, did you like it? If so, Yay! If not, Okay! -akward smile- Well, I'm gunna go do my homework! -bigins throwing school books and papers into a fireplace-


End file.
